Feeling A Moment
by FINNCHEL101
Summary: Can one second, one minute or, even one hour change your life? Find out as we embark on a journey filled with love, hate, betrayal, and most of all friendship. Mr. Shue has given his class one final project before they graduate. Will former friends finally burry the hatchet? Can two old flames still burn white hot for each other? Find out here…. Rated T for language.
1. Pieces of You

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners. I only own the idea and my PC oh and thirty five cents. That is all….

A/N: This is a bit different that what I usually write but, it has been in my head. So…this fic is AU all cannon couples for the most part. I hope you enjoy.

Can one second, one minute or, even one hour change your life? Find out as we embark on a journey filled with love, hate, betrayal, and most of all friendship. Mr. Shue has given his class one final project before they graduate. Will former friends finally burry the hatchet? Can two old flames still burn white hot for each other? Find out here….

**XXXX**

Mr. Shue is sitting at his desk with his feet propped up watching as his students file in one by one. "So, how was everyone's weekend? Anyone wake up in a bush with out their clothes on?" This receives a few chuckles from the students. "Wait that was me…" He says standing up. "But, we did have a pretty intense game of uno last night." He says walking over towards the chalk board and begins writing on the chalkboard. "Ok, today we are going to play a little game of how well do you guys know each other. I know some of you in here have been friends for years and well others not so long. I have five categories up here Jock, Prom queen, loner, geek, and friendly. Artie, what do you think your classmates think of you?"

Artie looks around the room. "Awesome." which gets him a few high fives.

"Ok, Britney what do you think of Artie?"

Britney looks at Mr. Shue and then over at Artie not really sure what to say. "Nice I guess."

"Ok, that is not one of the words on the board and since friendly is not what it means for this, you have four other words."

"Geek I guess." She gives Artie an apologetic look.

"It's ok Artie I was a Geek too. " Mr. Shue says as he walks around the classroom. "Ok, how about Finn?"

"Jock." everyone responds.

"Quinn?"

"Prom Queen."

"Santana?"

"Friendly." everyone starts to laugh.

"Ok, Puck?"

"Jock."

"Dude I am so a loner."

A girl in front of him turns around. "Yeah, loner who is dating a prom queen. No offense I am a loner."

"Ok, seems like your classmates view you differently. See the good thing is that in a few months none of this is going to matter. No one is going to care about what you were in high school." Mr. Shue walks over and erases the names off the board. "Mike what is Tina's last name?"

Mike looks over at Tina they had a lot of classes together but for the life of him he had no idea what her last name was. "I don't know." Turning towards Tina. "I'm sorry." Tina just gives him a look.

"Ok, everyone on this side of the room write you names on a piece of paper and put them in Finn's hat." Mr. Shue motions to the other side of the room. Ok, everyone on this side of the room will draw a name and that is the person you will spend the rest of the class with." Everyone starts drawing names.

"Finn, who do you have?" Finn looks down at the name and his heart jumps a bit.

"Uh…Rachel." Rachel gives him a slight smile.

"Uh…Artie." Britney sinks into her chair.

"See…that is what we call Karma." Mr. Shue points out.

Tina looks over at Mike and rolls her eyes. "Gotta love Karma…Mike."

"Sam." Quinn says.

"Really…Puckerman." Santana gives Puck a death stare.

"Ok, here is what I want you to do over there is a box with cameras in it. Each camera has a series of questions I want you to ask each other. At the end of the hour you will take a picture of each other that will be in the year book. You can go anywhere you want on campus. Good luck and see you in an hour." Mr. Shue says as the students get up and grab the cameras.

Brittney grabs a camera from the box and looks at it. "I don't get it."

"Of course not." Artie rolls past her.

"So…want to make out of something." Puck says walking up behind Santana.

Santana rolls her eyes wondering what she did to get stuck with Puck of all people. "Not even in your dreams."

"Hey it was worth a shot." Puck raises his arms in the air.

"Let's just go do this stupid assignment." Santana tells him as she grabs him by the arm.

Finn and Rachel reach for the camera at the same time. "Go ahead." Rachel says softly.

"No, you." Finn says as they stand there and look at each other.

"Oh, sweet Jesus just grab the camera and go." Quinn who is getting annoyed says. Finn takes the camera and gives Quinn a smile and turns to Rachel who is already out of the classroom.

"Bet she kills him first." Sam says as he notices the tension between the two.

"You know I think that we are the only ones in this class that won't kill each other." Quinn says with a smile.

Sam places his hand on her shoulder. "Kind of nice isn't it?" he says as they walk down the hall.

**XXXX**

In the choir room….Finn is sitting in one of the chairs messing around with one of the guitars. Rachel is sitting at the piano trying to figure out what is going through his head.

"So…are we going to do this project or not?" She says breaking the silence.

Finn looks up from his guitar. "What's the point?"

Rachel looks at the card and reads the first question. "Ok, I'll go first. Tell your partner something personal." Rachel thinks this over for a minute. "I can't whistle."

Finn puts the guitar down. "Way to get personal there." Rachel looks at him in shock she knew this was going to be a bad idea.

"What it's not like you are going to open up to me." She says placing the card and camera on the piano. Finn gets up from where he is sitting and takes a seat next to Rachel.

"I miss you. Is that personal enough for you?" Rachel's mouth drops.

"You can't miss something you never had." She simply states not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Oh." Not the answer he was expecting. He knew that things were rocky between them.

**XXXX**

Mike and Tina are walking down the hall Tina is not happy at all about getting stuck with Mike for this assignment but…she figured she'd make the best of it.

"So it says here we are supposed to share something personal with each other." Mike says looking down at the card.

"Choen-Chang." she says closing her locker door.

"Huh?" Mike is confused by her answer.

"My last name that works for personal right?" She adjusts the strap on her back pack and walks off. Mike shakes his head and chases after her.

**XXXX**

Puck and Santana are sitting outside in the quad. Neither one of them wanting to do this assignment.

"This is crap. Does he really think that anyone is going to take this serious?" Puck says sitting on top of the table lighting up a cigarette.

"Want to go make out?" As much as she couldn't stand Puck she hated this assignment more.

Puck thinks about this for a minute. "Nah."

"Are you high? Come on a hot girl just asked you to make out and you say no." Santana scoffs and sits next to him.

"Some of us need this class to pass…not all of us have a daddy that will pay for everything." Puck spats at her but instantly regrets what he said when he sees the look on Santana's face. "Look I didn't mean it."

Santana shakes her head mostly from keeping the tears from falling. "No, you're right. Face it I am a selfish bitch and that is what I will always be. You know why my dad buys me everything I want?" Puck looks at her and gives her a nod. "It's because he feels guilty for walking out on us. So he thinks that if he buys us what ever we want that we will love him. Truth be told is that it only makes me hate him more. It doesn't matter though because in less than four months I am going to be in LA far far away from him and this shithole of a town." Puck is taken aback by what she has just told him. He wasn't sure what to do so he places his arm around her.

"Wow, and I thought I had a shitty father at least my dad left us the fuck alone."

"You know what the sad part is? I found out the other day that he is dying and there was a part of me that was relieved about it. What kind of kid wishes their parents dead? Kind of shitty isn't it?" Puck watches as Santana wipes a tear away.

Puck sits there for a minute trying to figure out what to say. "No…not shitty at all. I'd say that is pretty damn honest if you ask me."

"Really?" She asks looking up at him.

Puck hops off the table and grabs Santana by the arm. "Come with me."

"Puck I already said I am not going to make out with you." She tells him.

"Get over yourself San…there is something I want to show you." He tells her as he gives her a look.

"Fine, let's go." She says finally giving in.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile….on the roof top.

"Ok, so we're supposed to tell each other our biggest fear." Sam says looking down at the card.

Quinn takes a seat next to Sam. "I guess not being good enough…and clowns….yea…clowns are scary." This causes Sam to laugh.

"Clowns really? What do you mean you're not good enough? You've got a full ride to Yale. You have the chance to get the hell out of this place. I…on the other hand I will be stuck working with my dad." Sam is shocked by what Quinn told him.

"Yea, well tell that to my parents. You know that in the last six months they have only called twice?" Once was to make sure that the cat was being taken care of and the other…was to tell me that I was cut off."

"Oh, wow that's pretty shitty." While Sam may not have had the best home life he could not ever imagine his parents being that callus.

"You, know I told my mom that I got into Yale. You know what she said?" Sam looks at her. "She said well…I guess you aren't as dumb as I thought you were."

"Quinn, you are smart, funny, and one of the most beautiful women that I have ever met. Don't listen to your parents." Sam places his hand on her leg.

"You really think that?" she says not really wanting to believe it.

"Of course I do." He gives her a big smile. "Ok…so I am going to kill two birds with one stone here." He hands her an envelope.

"What's this?" she asks taking the envelope.

"That there determines whether I work for my dad or not. See I kind of applied to Ohio State and I have been waiting to see if I got in…it came in the mail yesterday and I have been afraid of what's in it."

"Oh…wow Sam I am honored." She opens the envelope and reads it. "Well…it looks like you are going to march into your dad's shop and tell him that you have a full ride to Ohio State." Sam's heart begins to sink when he hears Quinn.

"Oh, that's cold. Man you know I was about to throw myself off this roof." Sam playfully hits Quinn on the shoulder.

"I had to mess with you I am sorry." Quinn and Sam just sit there and laugh.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile…back in the choir room.

Finn and Rachel have now moved to opposite sides of the room. Finn finally having had enough of the silence walks over to the piano and looks at the card and reads it.

"Rejection." Finn blurts out breaking Rachel out of her daze.

"Huh?"

"My biggest fear is rejection. All my life everyone that I ever gave a damn about abandoned me. My dad left me when I was young, Quinn lied to me and then left me, and well…there's you." Finn's voice trails off at the last part. He wasn't really sure where they stood at this point.

Rachel gets up and sits next to him at the piano. "Just because we are not together does not mean that I don't care. I told you before that I will always be here for you no matter what."

"Even when you are in New York?" Finn asks knowing that New York is the reason that they are not together.

Rachel places her small hand on his shoulder. "Of course…besides you will be at Ohio State in the fall."

Finn's face falls when she mentions Ohio State. "They didn't want me."

"What do you mean they didn't want you?" she asks confused by what he is saying.

"The recruiter said I had reached my ceiling." Finn explains to Rachel as she just looks at him trying to find the right words.

"What does that mean?"

Finn runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "It means I suck and that I will forever be stuck here in Lima." Rachel hated it that Finn was so hard on himself. If only he could see himself through her eyes.

"Finn…you don't suck. So what if he thought you reached your ceiling or whatever it doesn't mean you should give up. What about PACE?" She asks remembering that he had mentioned going to PACE when they were dating.

"Ya…apparently PACE is for people who have graduated acting school." Finn says feeling like a dumbass thinking he could get into PACE.

"Oh…well there is always NYADA or even NYU I know they have a great music program." Rachel tries to give him some ideas but…she knows that he has his mind made up.

"Rachel the deadlines have all passed for any kind of financial help and let's face it. What I make at the shop is no where near what I would need to even get my foot in the door." Finn says lightly brushing the keys on the piano.

"Ok…so…come to New York with Kurt and me. We can find you something in New York." Rachel offers.

"I can't…I need to figure this out on my own." He gives her a crooked smile.

"I understand. What about just for the summer? Just to get out of Lima?"

"Look, Rach…I know what you are trying to do and while I appreciated it. I can't go to New York with you and watch you move on with some dope that you met at the coffee shop."

Rachel reaches for Finn's hand and takes it in her's. "Finn look at me…there is no one on this earth that I would rather be with than you. Just because I can't be with you right now does not mean that I am going to jump into bed with the first guy I meet in New York."

Finn places a soft kiss on her hand and places it against his cheek. Rachel closes her eyes as she takes in the feel of his skin. It had been so long since they had been so close. She can feel his breath on her lips she quickly opens her eyes and pulls away as reality sinks in. "What? Does my breath stink or something?" Finn asks holding his hand to his mouth.

Rachel gets up. "No…your breath is fine."

Finn starts to get up but Rachel stops him. "Then what is it?"

"Well…the obvious is we are not together." Rachel tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So…lots of people make out who are not together." Finn tries to rationalize the fact that he almost kissed her but it is no use. He knows she is right.

Rachel lets out a sigh trying to put this into words that he will understand. "You and I are not most people."

"Right." Finn simply states.

"I've got the perfect picture for us." Rachel says as she grabs the camera. "Follow me." she tells him as she grabs his arm.

**XXXX**

Sam VO…

"Today I got to spend the class with Quinn Fabray. I forgot how much fun I had with her. I know that she may not believe it but…she is more than good enough and is going to do awesome."

Puck VO…

"So…I spent the day with Santana Lopez and who knew under that bitch exterior there is this amazing woman. Kind of wish I would've gotten to know her more."

Tina VO….

"Today I spent the hour with Mike Chang and I realized that we really are not that different after all. Oh and we are not related.

Britney VO…

"Earlier I called Artie a geek but after today he's not a geek he is actually quite awesome and he asked me out."

Finn VO…

"So…I spent the day with Rachel while…things still seem shaky I think we have a real shot at something great. She may not know it now but…the year is not over."

**XXXX**

Rachel VO….

"Do you ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life altering? Is it four years like high school? One year? Can your life change in a month, or a week, or a single day? We're always in a hurry to grow up, to go places, and to get ahead. And when you're young, one hour can change everything."

**XXXX**

So…like I said before I am trying something a little different I hope that everyone liked it.

Question….should I keep doing the voice over's or not?

Until next time…..

Reviews are not only welcomed but…they are greatly appreciated.

Thanks again for stopping by and reading.


	2. Ohio is For Lovers

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

At McKinley High….

Finn is at his locker staring at a picture of him and Rachel from last year. Her words from yesterday echoing through his head like a broken record. As much as he wanted to go to New York…he knew it really wasn't a realistic idea. There was no way he could afford to take the entire summer off from the shop not with Burt in DC. Finn grabbed his books from his locker and shut the door deciding not think about New York or Rachel for that matter. As he walked down the hall he saw Rachel walking towards him well…too late for not thinking about her he thought to himself.

"Hey you walk me to Glee practice?" She says with a smile on her face.

"What's all that?" I ask pointing at all the college brochures in her hands.

She looks down and then back up to me. "Oh, these are just some brochures that I had picked up from Miss. Pillsbury. I thought that maybe you might want to take a look."

"Oh." I don't know whether to be pissed off or glad that she gives a shit about me.

"Don't worry the deadlines for these places have not passed so…you have plenty of time to decide." She hands me the brochures with an uneasy look.

"Thanks…but I thought I told you that I did not want any help. This is something I need to figure out on my own. Honestly Rachel I am not even sure if I want to go to college." I tell her as I take the brochures from her.

"I just wanted to help that is all. What do you mean you don't want to go to college." She turns to me as we begin to walk down the hall.

"I just don't think that I am cut out for all this higher education stuff. I thought about taking a year off and maybe doing some traveling or, who knows I may take Puck up on his offer and go with him to LA." I look over at Rachel and I knew once those words left my mouth she was going to lecture me about how college is so important but…what came next was highly unexpected.

"Oh…well since you have it all figured out then I guess you don't need these." She takes the brochures from me and tosses them in the trash and in true Berry fashion stomps into the choir room. Ok…so I guess it was expected.

I shake my head and hold back my laughter as I take my seat next to Puck normally I would sit next to Rachel but…she is sitting next to Mercedes and Kurt so I figured I would play it safe and sit over here.

"Dude, what did you do to piss Berry off?" Puck asks as he slaps me on the shoulder.

"I don't know she came at me with all these brochures for college. I may have told her that I didn't want to go to college and then I threw them away."

Puck gives me this huge grin. "Dude you are going to love LA the chicks there have got nothing on the ones in LA." I swear while Puck may be my best friend he can be such an ass when it comes to women.

"And…remind me why we are friends?" I ask him as I lean back in my seat.

"Cause I am bad ass that's why." He tells me as Mr. Shue walks in with another dude behind him.

"Ok, so with Joe gone I figured we needed another member I like you guys to welcome Jesse St. James to the group." I look around and every girl in the class is practically drooling over this dude. I mean come on what does he have that I don't?

"Thanks." Jesse says as he takes a seat next to Rachel. I don't know why but I get this sudden urge to punch him…who the hell does he think he is?

"Looks like you have some competition there Frankenteen." I hear Santana say from behind me.

I look back at her and glare at her. "Can it Santana." I look over at Rachel and she laughing and flirting with this dude. I am broken away from my thoughts with the voice of Mr. Shue.

"Ok…so with regional's being six weeks away we need to come up with a song list anyone have any ideas?" Everyone begins naming off songs that they want to sing. "Ok…one at a time everyone."

"I think we should do some classic rock like Cheap Trick's I want you to want me." Sam says.

"Ok….I like that. Two more songs." Mr. Shue says as he writes it down. Anyone else?

"Mr. Shue I know I am new here but I was thinking that Rachel and I could sing Journey's Faithfully." As I hear this I feel my fists automatically ball up. That is mine and Rachel's song there is no way in hell he is going to sing it with her.

"Jesse we did that last year and besides I have an idea for Finn and Rachel." I silently thank Mr. Shue as I unclench my fists. I see Jesse sit back with a defeated look. Take that douche rag.

"Ok…so it looks like we have our group number picked out which will be…I want you to want me, followed by the girls with Call Me by Blondie. Now…for our solo number I would like Finn and Rachel to work on an original number." I look over at Rachel who is obviously not too pleased that we have to do another original song.

"Mr. Shue do you really think that is a good idea considering they are the reason that we lost last year?" I hear Kurt say in protest. I just slump back in my chair. Really hoping everyone had forgotten about that.

"Kurt…that was two years ago and I think that both have matured enough that nothing like that will happen again." Mr. Shue looks at Rachel and then over at me we both nod. "Ok…then it's settled now onto this week's assignment. We are going to have a little fun with this I want you to pick a song from the nineties. You can pair up or work on your own I don't care. You will perform it next week and the winner will receive dinner for two at Breadstix." I hear a few hoots and hollers and some groans from everyone. Mr. Shue looks at the clock. "Ok…I am going to let you out a little early today so you can get started on your assignment. Oh and Finn and Rachel I expect something from you two by the end of the week." I hear Shue say as I grab my bag and try to catch up with Rachel.

"Hey, Rach…you want to come over and work on that song tonight?" I ask finally catching up to her.

"Uh…Finn I can't tonight. Jesse asked me to be his partner for the assignment so we are going to work on that. Maybe tomorrow night?" My heart sinks knowing that she is going to be alone with Jesse while at the same time I am trying very hard to choke back the vile that is creeping into my throat.

"Oh…ya it's cool." I shrug my shoulders as Jesse walks up to us.

"Hey…Rach my parents won't be home so you can come by at anytime." Jesse says with a smug look as he places his arm around her. Once again I find my fists balling up.

"Her name is Rachel." I correct him through gritted teeth. No one calls her Rach but me.

"Oh…you must be Frank I'm Jesse." He extends his hand out.

"It's Finn." I tell him pushing his hand out of the way.

"Sorry my bad." Ok seriously who says my bad any more? I think to myself.

"Hey…I'll get a hold of you later Rach." I turn to her making an emphasis that I am the only one that calls her Rach.

"Uh…yeah…sure." she gives me a small smile as I walk out the door.

"See ya Jackie." I say turning behind me.

"It's Jesse." He huffs.

"I know but…Jackie sounds better." I say as I walk out the choir room.

**XXXX**

Puck, Mike, Sam and I are in the lunch line getting our lunch.

"So, what's up with that d-bag Rachel's all hung up on?" Puck asks grabbing a plate of food. I feel my blood rise at the mention Jesse.

"There is no way she will ever fall for him." I say grabbing my plate.

"I don't know man he's pretty good with words and he's not bad to look at." Sam says. Puck and I give him a strange look when he mentions how good looking he is.

"Dude, you sure you are not are Kurt's team?" I hear Mike say which causes us to laugh.

Sam just looks at us. "I can assure you that I am not gay I was just saying if I was a girl I'd do him." We just look at him and make our way to where the others are sitting. When we walk up to the table. Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, and Rachel are in some kind of deep conversation about Jesse.

"What's up?" I say taking a seat next to Rachel.

"Oh, you know just girl talk nothing you boys need to worry about." I hear Rachel say.

"Who needs to worry?" Santana asks while Britney has her usual blank stare.

"Nothing….just a little girl talk." Rachel says looking over at Mercedes and smiling.

"Ok…so why is lady Hummel involved?" Santana pauses and takes a seat next to Puck. "Never mind I don't want to know." So what's every one's thought about this whole nineties think Shue has us doing?" She says taking a bite of her sandwich.

"The nineties sucked. It was like the decade of the cheesy boy bands." Puck makes a barfing sound. As he states his opinion.

Santana gives him a grossed out look.

"That was late nineties early nineties had some pretty decent grunge rock. Come on there was Nirvana, Green Day, and Soundgarden. The nineties were awesome." Sam explains while Britney has this confused look on her face.

"I don't get it who's Nirvana and what is a Green Day?" Ok…I love Britney but she can not be that dumb. Wait this is the same girl who wrote a song about cough syrup. I let out a laugh and continue eating my lunch.

"It's ok Brit I have something planned out for us." Santana places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Wait…I thought that we were going to do something together?" Puck asks.

Santana kind of blows him off. "Nope." Well I can see that Shue's little project from last week had no effect on her.

"It's cool." Puck says non chalantly.

"Dude…why don't we do something?" I ask thinking that it may be worth a shot.

Puck shakes his head. "thanks but no."

"Come on with Mike's dances move we can't loose." I explain to him.

"You sure about that Frankie?" Great just wonderful. I look up and I am face to face with St. Jackass.

I move my chair closer to Rachel's. "Sure am Jake." I give him a cocky smile. "One more thing it's Finn." I glare at him.

Jesse takes a seat on the other side of Rachel and puts his arm around her. "Oh…sorry takes me a while to get people's names straight." Jesse turns towards Rachel. "So…I was thinking maybe before we work on that song we could grab a bite at Breadstix?" I am really trying everything in my power not to punch him right now.

Rachel moves closer to Jesse. "Sure." What the hell did she just agree to go on a date with him? I look over at Puck hoping he can save me here but…he is too involved with some sophomore on the other side of the room to care.

"Really?" I give Rachel a look and she gives me a nod. Then…it hits me…well fine two can play this game then. "Maybe Quinn and I will see you there." This gets me a death glare from Quinn.

"We will?" Santana kicks her in the shin. Knowing the little game that is being played between Rachel and I. "Ouch that hurt." She looks over at Santana who just shrugs her shoulders.

"Sorry my foot slipped." I give Quinn a look and mouth sorry to her. When it dawns on her what is going on.

"Maybe we can double I am sure Finn wouldn't mind." Remind me to kill Quinn when we are done here.

"Sure I am cool with it. What do you think babe?" He asks pulling Rachel closer to him.

"Sure the more the merrier right?" She says going along with the little game we have going.

"Great…so now that's settled I've got to get to Cheerio's practice. Finn walk me to practice?" I am suddenly met with a very hard object on my foot.

"Shit! What the hell was that for?" I start to yell when I realize it was Quinn who kicked me.

"I said walk me to practice." She tries to be sweet about it but…I know better she is going to kick my ass for getting her involved.

"Oh…yeah…sure." we give our goodbyes and leave the table.

**XXXX**

Once we are out of the cafeteria and out of view of any witnesses. I find myself against a cold hard locker and a very pissed off blonde holding me by the collar. You know for a girl she's pretty strong.

"What the hell Quinn?" I say trying not to laugh at her.

Quinn lets go of me and I rub the back of my neck. "Don't play dumb with me? I saw the pissing match that you and Jesse were having and since I agreed to go to Breadstix with you. I think I should at least know what is going on. Are you still into Rachel?" She asks standing there with her hands on her hips.

I take a deep breath and think about this. Am I still into Rachel? Well….of course I am. "Nothing I just don't trust him." I don't know what it is but there is something fishy about him and I don't want him around Rachel.

"You don't trust him in general or with Rachel?" I hated how well Quinn knew me.

"Come on the dude is a class A douche bag. He could have any girl in this school but…he chooses Rachel out of all people."

Quinn thinks for a minute. "What you think he has some other motive?"

"Come on Quinn this shit stick comes walking in six weeks before regional's and sets his eyes on our best singer. So…yes I think he has another motive." Quinn mentally face palms herself.

"Finn…really? So…he couldn't actually be into her. It has to be some kind of ploy to break us up before regionals. Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" I can tell Quinn is frustrated with me.

I place my hands in my pockets. "Well…when you put it that way."

Quinn takes a few steps towards me. "See this is what I think is going on. You're still in love with her and now that she is all of a sudden unavailable you want her back. So…you think that by making her jealous she is just going to drop that douche bag and be with you. But…what you fail to forget is one YOU broke up with her not the other way around and…two a girl like her is not going to wait for you to pull his head out of his ass and realize she is worth it." I sometimes forget how well she knows me.

"Wait…she is the one trying to make me jealous not the other way around." I try to protest but I know that Quinn is right.

Quinn takes a small step back and crosses her arms. "Ya…and that is why you and I are going on a double date with them tonight."

I give her a shit eating grin as I pull out my credit card from my wallet. "Yep and you are going to be the best date ever."

Quinn rolls her eyes at me and takes the credit card from me as she walks down the hall.

"My favorite color is blue." I say as I am met with a one finger wave from Quinn. I lean back against the locker and smile I turn my head to see a very pissed off Rachel walking down the hall.

"Quinn…you're going a date with Quinn!" Rachel yells at me. I just roll my eyes.

"So…" I say adding more fuel to the fire.

Rachel throws her hands up in the air obviously frustrated with me. "So! That is all you have to say?"

I let out a laugh I can't help it she is damn sexy when she is mad. " Yeah and you're going with Jackie remember?"

"It's JESSE!" She yells.

I take a few steps towards her closing the space between us. "I know." I tell her giving her a slight smile.

"My god! You are infuriating!" She yells.

"And…you're sexy as hell when you're mad." I say huskily as I lean in and place a soft kiss on her lips. I feel her body relax as she deepens the kiss.

"What the hell was that for?" she asks as she breaks our kiss but…not before she slaps me across the face.

"Damn that hurt Rach." I say as I rub the spot when her hand connected with my face.

"That was for attacking me." She spats as she adjusts her shirt.

"Oh…come on you know you wanted to kiss me." I tell her in a matter of fact tone.

"Well…it doesn't matter if you haven't noticed I have a boyfriend." and here we go with world war three.

"Jesse!" I let out a half scoff half laugh.

"Yes, Jesse and I are dating." She tells me as she looks away.

"Really since when?" I ask calling her bluff.

"Why do you care?" She asks avoiding my question.

"I don't." I say to her.

"Oh." I can tell by the look in her eyes that was not the answer she was looking for.

I look down at my watch. "Hey I gotta get to practice but…I will see you tonight." I lean down and give her a kiss on the cheek. As I whisper the last part in her ear.

"Sure." Rachel says in a barely audible voice.

**XXXXX**

Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews I really do appreciate them a lot.

Ok…I really hope you like this chapter I know not much is really happening but I promise there will be some excitement in the next chapter.

Once again thank you for everyone who added this as their favorite or left a review.

And…as always reviews are not only welcomed but appreciated.


	3. Disease

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 if you have any questions.

_**You make me come…you make me complete….you make me completely miserable.**_

Finn is in his room laying on his bed hands behind his head staring at the ceiling and listening to the radio. Replaying everything that had happened today at school.… Quinn's right I am the one that broke up with Rachel and I really had no reason to be jealous but…I still couldn't shake the feeling that Jesse was up to something. I get up and walk over to my computer and decide to check this guy out. I type in Jesse St. James in the search box and…there it was the information I was looking for. I look at the headline. "Jesse St. James does it again." I pull up the article and read it. "I knew it." I say to myself as I continue on with the article.

"Knew what?" Quinn asks scaring the shit out of me.

I close out the page not wanting to say anything yet about my findings. "Nothing." I quickly say. "Wow….you look nice." I tell her trying to change the subject.

"Thanks….you did buy it." she does a little spin and then plops down on my bed. "Please tell me you plan on changing before we go." She says noticing my lack of clothing.

I turn and give her a look. "What?"

Quinn gets up and walks over to my closet and starts going through it. "Ok…do you own anything that is not plaid or a rugby shirt." she grimaces as she starts tossing things out of the closet all the while mumbling a few no's along the way. "Ok…here try this." she hands me a pair of dark wash jeans, and a light grey sweater.

I let out a sigh and reluctantly take the clothes from her. "Fine." I get up and head towards the bathroom to get changed.

"Ok…Finn I know you are up to something now what is it?" Quinn says as she walks over to his computer. She pulls up his browsing history and finds the article that he was reading about Jesse. "Hmm…so Finn was right." she says as she quickly closes the browser as she hears the bathroom door open.

Finn walks out of the bathroom in the sweater and jeans Quinn picked out for him. "Better?"

Quinn gives him a once over. "Well…I must say you do clean up nice."

I give her one of my famous awkward smiles. "Thanks."

"So…shall we go?" Quinn extends her hand out.

"Sure." I say as I take her hand.

Quinn stops for a second. "Oh…and please…please can you try to be half way civil tonight? I would really like to stay out of jail if that is possible."

"You have my word I will be on my best behavior tonight." I grin as we walk out the door.

**XXXX**

_**I've got to be honest,  
I think you know,  
We're covered in lies and that's okay,  
But there's somewhere beyond this, I know,  
but I hope I can find the words to say,**_

_**Never again, no,**_  
_**No never again.**_

Breadstix…

When we walk into Breadstix I begin to have doubts if this was a good idea or not. I know I promised Quinn I would be civil but seeing them all comfy cozy in that booth and knowing what I know all I want to do is punch him in the face. I take a deep breath and wipe the sweat from my hands.

"Ready?" Quinn gives me a devilish grin. I take her hand in mine and give her a nod.

"Hey guys!" Quinn greats Rachel and Jesse.

"Quinn you look amazing!" Rachel says

Quinn takes a seat in the booth. "Thanks…Finn bought it for me." I give a Rachel a slight nod.

"Hey." I take a seat next to Quinn. "Look…about earlier…." I decide to play nice for now.

"It's cool Rachel kind of told me about her past with you. Perfectly understandable. No harm no foul." Ok…this dude needs to seriously get with the times no one says that any more.

"Oh…so she told you about our amazing chemistry?" I ask giving Rachel a look.

"Well…no she just told me that you guys dated and then you dumped her." Ouch had to hand it to him he did know how to kick a guy down.

"I see." I say as I take a drink of my soda.

"So…Jesse what brings you to Lima?" I hear Quinn ask. As I look at Rachel and I can tell that she is not enjoying this at all.

"Mom my hand enough of my shit and made me move in with my dad." Jesse explains as I watch his hand move towards Rachel's leg and she moves closer to him. I grab Quinn's hand mainly to keep from punching him and Quinn moves closer to me as I watch Rachel's expression change.

"So…Finn Rach here tells me that you are planning on moving to LA after graduation." Ok…stop with the whole Rach thing once again I am the only one that can call her that.

"I was but…then I thought why not go to New York." Rachel almost chokes on her food.

"What? Y-You're moving to New York?" Rachel says in shock.

"Ya…heard it's a great city for starting over." I casually say never taking my eyes off her. I can see out of the corner of my eye Jesse's expression.

"New York is awesome…and there are a lot of great opportunities when it comes to music." Jesse says

"Finn can I have a word with you?" she says getting up from the table.

"Sure." I say placing my napkin on the table. I look over at Jesse and shrug. As Rachel grabs me by the arm. Quinn and Jesse are left dumbfounded at the table.

Jesse props himself on his elbows and leans forward. "Ten bucks says they get back together."

"Huh? I thought that you were into Rachel?" Quinn asks taken aback by what Jesse said.

"No…I mean she's a great girl but…she is way too high maintenance for me." Jesse explains. Then it dawns on Quinn.

"Finn was right." she says under her breath.

"I'm sorry Finn was right about what?" Jesse asks intrigued by her comment.

"That you are only using her to get us to lose." Quinn simply states as she takes a drink.

Jesse let's out a laugh. "That's what he thinks? This is even better than I thought."

Quinn gives him a confused look. "So…then why are you here then?"

Jesse leans back in his chair debating on if he should tell her the real reason. "Can I trust you?"

It was a simple question Quinn thought about this for a minute. "Yeah."

Jesse takes a deep breath. "Ok…so I haven't been one hundred percent honest here. Yes….I was the lead for vocal adrenaline but…you can rest easy I'm not here to mess up your little group. I am here looking for my brother." Quinn gives him a strange look trying to follow what he is saying. "See…my mom decided one day at the dinner table to tell me that the man that I have grown to love and admire was not my father; you know how bad it sucks to find out that you have been lied to for the last eighteen years by people that you are supposed to trust? So…in a nutshell I did some research and found out that my father had passed away."

Quinn stops him putting it all together. "Wait…are you saying that…"

Jesse gives Quinn a slight nod. "Finn is my brother."

"Does Rachel know?" Quinn asks.

"No…and I want to keep it that way until I tell him."

"And…that will be when?" Quinn says still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Jesse and Finn are brothers.

"Soon." He tells me. "So…want to take me up on my bet?" He says waving a ten dollar bill.

"Sure…why not." Quinn smiles and places a ten on the table.

**XXXX**

_**This will all fall down like everything else that was  
this too shall pass and all of the words we said  
we can't take back**_

When we make it outside I am met with the wrath of Rachel and a few shoves in between her rant. I knew she was going to be pissed but…I really didn't care.

"You're moving to New York! I thought you said you didn't want to go because you needed to figure things out on your own?"

I stand there for a moment adjusting my shirt. "Well…maybe I changed my mind." I say smugly.

"Really? When? Was it before or after Jesse and I got together?" She asks with her hands on her hips.

"Jesse! You think this is about you and him? Ha! Don't flatter yourself." I let out a laugh and move closer to her.

"Wow." Rachel throws her hands up in frustration not really sure what to say at this point.

Finn closes the space between them. "See…here is the deal it really doesn't matter what dope you are shacked up with. You are my girlfriend."

Rachel takes two steps back and shakes her head. "No…you broke up with me."

I take a deep breath and throw all caution to the wind. "I know and that will always be my biggest regret. I should've never walked away."

Rachel closes her eyes willing the tears that are threatening to fall. "Then why'd you do it?"

"I don't know." I tell her in almost a whisper.

"You have to know something." she says her voice softening.

"All…I know is that I am sick and tired of this game that we are playing. It kills me that we have reached this point of all we do is hurt each other over and over. You know as well as I do that we are endgame." I take her hand in mine.

"Finn…We can't go back to they way things were." She tells him as she lowers her head.

I take my hand from hers and move it towards her chin and lift her face so that she is looking at me. "I don't want to go back…I don't want our prior offenses being held over us."

Rachel looks at me her face is mixed with emotions that I can not read. "You want a clean slate?" she asks as her voice starts to crack.

"Yes." I simply say as I watch her process what I am saying.

Taking a deep breath and wiping away the fallen tears. "Ok…but this does not mean that we are any where close to being back together. This means that I am willing to work at being friends and then maybe we can have a relationship."

"I an accept that." If that is all that she is willing to do than I am ok with it.

"Friends?" she says as she extends her hand out towards me.

"Friends." I simply reply as I take her hand and pull her close to me. We stand there for a minute just enjoying the feel of our bodies close to each other.

Rachel steps back. "So…shall we go back in?" I give her a nod and take her hand as we walk back into Breadstix.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ok….so there you have it I hope that you liked it. I know that it was short but…I do promise that the next one will be longer.

Thank you again for the kind reviews they are greatly appreciated.

Once again reviews of any kind are not only welcomed but…they are greatly appreciated.

Songs used in this chapter…..

Miserable by Lit

You're a God by Vertical Horizon

Last Beautiful Girl by Matchbox Twenty

Up next….

We will see the results of the nineties sing off.

Jesse finally reveals what he's been hiding how will he react?

On another note I will be updating this fic about twice a week maybe more if I have the time.

And as always thanks for reading


	4. All or Nothing

Disclaimer: If you forgot please refer back to chapter 1

It had been a few days since Rachel and I had decided to try this whole clean slate thing. I must say I thought that it was going really good, it was nice for us to get back to being friends without all the drama that had been going on. I had even decided that I was going to be nice to Jesse considering, as much as I hated it she was into him. Turns out he isn't so bad after all but…that doesn't mean that I don't think that he is up to something.

Rachel had agreed to come over and work on our song that Shue wanted us to do at regional's. I knew she had hesitations about it considering what had happened the last time we performed. But…I swore to her that it would not happen again. Not that I would mind but…as long as she was with Jesse I had to put my feelings aside besides this was for the team I think that we really have a great shot at wining nationals.

For some reason I was really nervous about her coming over I had changed my shirt like ten times already. We have worked on songs before and have been just fine but…something about today was different. After making sure everything was perfect I decided to sit down and see what was on Sports Center. After realizing that there was really nothing new, I turned the TV off and checked the time. Three missed texts two of which were from Quinn making sure I was still alive and one from Rachel saying she was running late. After letting Quinn know I had not fallen off the face of the earth. I stared at Rachel's text it was a simple text 'running late be there soon.' xoxo the way she signed it threw me off because it was something that she did when we were dating. I simply replied back 'ok' not reading too much into the way she signed it.

Seeing as there was nothing on the TV I grabbed my headphones and notebook trying to get a head start on this song. I had already had the melody in my head but…the lyrics well… they were not coming as easily as I hoped. Every song that I had written in the past had been about Rachel and this time I was trying to avoid anything that was about Rachel but…that was not going to be easy. And the way it looked this song was going to be like every other song. I tapped my pencil on my notebook trying my best to keep my heart out of the song seeing as that is what got me in trouble in the first place.

I was broken out of my daze by a knock at the door 'finally' I said as went to answer it fully expecting Rachel to be standing there but…to my surprise Jesse was standing there at the door with a very hard look on his face. I can feel my heart sink thinking that something had happened to Rachel and that was why he was here.

"Jesse…what are you doing here? If you are looking for Rachel she is not here."

"Actually I am here to talk to you. Can I come in?" I let out a small sigh as I motion for him to come it.

"You want something to drink?" I ask as I watch him sit down on the couch.

"Is this the song you're working on with Rachel?" He asks taking the notebook in his hands. Ok…still confused why is he here?

"Yea…well…it is only what I have came up with." I explain as I take a seat in the chair across from him.

"It's really good. I think this could easily get us the win." He places the notebook back on the table. Wait…did he just say that I was good?

"Really?" I ask thinking that maybe he is joking.

"This…right here is raw emotion and that is what the judges love. They hear this and I can guarantee you that they will be putty in your hands." He says doing some weird hand gesture which…I have noticed he does a lot.

"Wow…umm…thanks at first I thought you were joking." I say still shocked that he actually gave me a compliment.

"Like I told you before…if you are willing to set aside the haterade then so am I." He simply states.

"Alright then…I have to ask why are you here. You looked like you had something to tell me. I notice him shift in his chair and wipe his hands on his jeans.

"Actually…there is something that I need to tell you but…I think if I show you it may be better." Jesse says as he gets up and hands me a folded up piece of paper. I slowly take it and unfold it not sure if I want to know what this is about. As I read it I feel myself go numb.

_Certificate of live birth _

_Jesse Allan St. James _

_Mother; Shelby Anne James_

_Father; Christopher Allan Hudson_

"No…this is not true there is no way that you are my brother." I say as I let the paper fall out of my hands.

"I didn't believe it either but…after my mom had told me I did some research and it's true you and I are indeed brothers." I take a seat on the couch trying to catch my breath and keep from punching something or someone. This wasn't happening this is the stuff that happens in the movies. I know that my dad was a lot of things but a liar that wasn't him after all he was a repented service man according to my mom then…something dawned on me.

"Wait…does my mom know about this?"

"No…she doesn't." he tells me. I can't take this I feel the walls slowly closing in I had to get out of here and think. This was too much for me to handle.

"Wait…does Rachel know anything about this?" I ask

"No…no one knows…well…Quinn does but I made her swear to me that she wouldn't say anything to you." I am relived that Rachel didn't know but I was slightly pissed that Quinn knew and didn't tell me.

"When did Quinn find out?" I ask

"The night we all went to Breadstix. When you and Rachel went out to have your talk. She had this wild idea that I was planning on sabotaging your chances of wining at regional's by getting close to Rachel. Not sure where she got that from." He gives me a look and continues on. "So…I figured I would be honest with her and tell her about why I was here." I chuckle at his statement.

"So…were you using Rachel to get to me then?" I ask trying to piece together how Rachel was tied to this.

"No…Rachel is a great girl and I like her but…let's be honest here she is so hung up on you that no one has a chance with her." I shift my weight on my feet and think about this.

"For someone who is hung up on me she sure has a crazy way of showing it."

"Ok…I may not have been around for the so called 'Finnchel' drama but from what I understand. You are the one who shattered her heat into a thousand pieces and now that she has interest in someone else you decide you want her back. I don't blame her for pushing you away but…on the flipside you two never had a real chance." I laugh at the Finnchel reference and I think about what he said. He did have a point I was the one to let go and Quinn did warm me that this would happen.

"I am an idiot." I say out loud to no one in particular.

"Yes…my brother you are an idiot." Ok…this is just too weird having a brother.

"This is all too weird isn't it?" I ask

"It is but I think that you and are a lot more alike than you think." I think about this and give him a nod.

"You know you may be right." We both let out a chuckle. We are both interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That must be Rachel." he says as I answer the door.

"Well…it is about time you showed up." I say jokingly as I open the door.

"I told you I was running late. Jesse what are you doing here?" she asks noticing Jesse standing there.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd see what Finn was up to." Jesse explains as Rachel gives him a strange look.

"Oh…so are you staying then?" she asks placing her jacket on the coat rack.

"Actually…Jesse was just leaving weren't you?" I say.

"Ya…I still have that thing for biology I have to get done. Finn we'll talk later. Rachel." Jesse gives us both a nod while Rachel just gives us both a strange look.

Rachel walks over to the couch and sits down. "So…want to tell me what the hell that was all about?" I mentally curse myself. Knowing that she would know something was up.

"So…this is what I have so far for our song." I tell her not really wanting to get into the whole Jesse being my brother situation just yet. Rachel takes the notebook and reads what I have written deciding not to press the issue.

"Wow…Finn this is really good. May I add something?" she asks

"Sure I hand her a pencil and she begins to write." she hands me the notebook back.

"Here." I read the lyrics as I play the melody in my head. Jesse was right this was pure gold.

"Want to give it a try?" I ask as I walk over and grab my guitar.

"Sure…you want to start it out?" I give her a slight nod and begin to play the intro and start to sing.

_I know when he's been on your mind  
that distant look is in your eyes  
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over_

I watch her close her eyes and get lost in the song. I continue on with the song never taking my eyes off her.

_It's not the way I choose to live  
and something somewhere's got to give  
As sharing this relationship gets older, older_

__I watch as she takes a breath and begins her part. As I continue watching her and the emotion that is pouring out of her. When we get to the chorus her eyes are open and staring right into mine.

**You know I'd fight for you  
But how can I fight someone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you, now I want the best of you  
I don't care if that's not fair  
**

I had forgotten how well our voices blended together. I watch as she gets up from the couch and moves towards me I try my best to keep my mind on the song and not her. But…with every step she takes I find it harder and harder.

_**Cause I want it all or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom, it's now or never  
Is it all, or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends, with a simple telephone call  
You leave me here, with nothing at all  
**_

Here we are both standing face to face I am so lost in her that I almost forget my part of the song.

_There are times it seems to me  
I'm sharing you in memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it  
_

So here we are standing mere inches apart I could easily lean down and kiss her but I resist knowing that one she is not mine to kiss and two I don't want to ruin any chances of us making it to National's. I close my eyes letting the music take over.

_And then there's times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you can see  
Theres times I dont believe its right, I know it, know it  
_

I can feel her hand on my shoulder when she starts to sing again. I slowly open my eyes and I am met with her beautiful chocolate eyes telling me everything that I have ever wanted. I don't know if it is the song or what but there is something defiantly still between us.

**Don't make me promises  
Baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I've had the rest of you, now I want the best of you  
It's time to show and tell  
**

We continue just looking into each others eyes through the chorus. When we get to the bridge I take her hand in mine and pull her close to me.

_**Cause you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
nowhere, inside, for me in your life**_

Cause I want it all or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall its now or never

When the song ends I lean forward and place a soft kiss on her cheek and hold her close to me. We stand there for a few minutes not realizing what is going on.

"Wow…that was amazing." she says breaking our embrace.

I give her a crooked smile. "Yeah…it was. It looks like we still got it huh?" I see her face change and I know that I have said too much.

"Did you mean what you wrote." she says looking me in the eye.

"Every word of it. What about you?" Hey if she can ask it so can I.

"Of course." She lets out a small smile and bows her head.

"So…does this mean what I think it means?" I ask unsure of what she wants. She gives a slight nod. I place my hand on her chin and bring her face to mine. "Rachel I need you to tell me because…I am two seconds away from doing something that one of us is going to regret if there is any doubt. All or nothing. So… what do you say?" Without saying a word her mouth pressed against mine. In one of the most mind blowing kisses that we have ever shared. I think this one is even better than the one we shared during pretending.

"All or nothing." We both give each other a huge smile and continue to kiss again.

"You sure." I ask. She gives me a nod and I lift her up and take her to my bedroom.

**XXXX**

**Well…I really hope you liked this chapter. I am sorry this is way late of getting out but RL got in the way again. Thank you again for reading. **

**And…as always reviews are not only welcomed they are appreciated. **

Up next….

The Glee Club prepares for regional's …..

Finn tells his mom and Rachel about Jesse….

Song used

All or Nothing by O-Town


End file.
